Stolen Booty
by Funk.swae
Summary: Pirate Korra. She gets threaten by the king. Takes his lovely princess Asami. Has a little Assassins creed: Black Flag feel too it.
1. Chapter 1

_Year 1715._

 _CRASH_. It was a loud bang outside of the Captain's Cabin. Korra awoke from the noise, she got up slowly and sat on the edge of her bed for a few moments. "Dame Pirates." she said chuckling a little. She got up and put on her clothes. She went to the small mirror and picked her hat off the small dresser it was sitting on. It was an all black hat with two distinct feathers that were blue. Apart the contrasted so much but when put together they make this color of blue that is so rare but amazingly beautiful. Korra reached over and grabbed her cutlass and her set of guns. She positioned her cutlass on each side of her waist and her 4 Golden Flintlock Pistols. 2 straddling her hips above her cutlass and two sitting in their holsters parallel of each other and her chest. She stepped out of the Captain's Cabin, ducking as soon as she stepped over the threshold because she almost came face to face with a knife. Luckily she had great reflexes and instead of the knife lodging itself deep into her forehead it got stuck into the wooden post that was behind her. She stood upright again. She smiled at these wild ruffians. She looked across the deck of her brig. She had drunken crew mates off in one corner, gambling in the other, and in the center a crowd circled two guys who were fighting. She loved the freedom that was there. No rules. No responsibilities just her and the open sea, who was the true judgement to see if you were fit enough for this life of freedom and plunder.

She shot a bullet in the air getting the attention of her crew men. "Aye!, Avast ye mateys!" She called out. They all started to come and circle around her. She pulled something out of her coat pocket and walked the circle of crewmen smirking. "Do you know what I have here ye guys?" Korra asked waving the piece of paper in the air.

"No cap'n I don't" A crew member said with a thick accent. Korra stepped close to him and jacked him up by his shirt and grinned in his face. She turn her head to the side so she can look at the rest of the crew.

"This here is a letter from the King himself." She said as she rolled off of him but still had a grip on his shirt. Still gripping she walked to the center of the circle.  
"This here states that if we do not give of the life of pirating, then they will make us dance the hempen jig. But if we do give it up we can return to the country free and alive, but penniless. "Now what do ye have to say to that? I know what I say to that." Korra said grinning. "I say we show this King what we're really made of. I say we march right through that castle of his and take something of his, like he's trying to do to us. He's trying to take our life, our freedom mates!" Korra slid one of her cutlass out of their holister she raised it high in the air. "If you're with me, mates. Raise em high, raise em proud, raise em for the the life of freedom and plundering!" she let go of her grip from the young buck. You heard the clanging of swords being pulled out of their holsters as the raised in the air.

"YE HO HO!" The crew yelled.

Alright! Tonight we dock in Nassau, fill your belly boys, tonight's the night we celebrate...

 _Nassau 1715_

Korra walked off the boat on to the dock. She saw drunken pirates scattered across the beaches. She walked up to the tavern, greeted by some very, very promiscuous girls. "Captain Korra" One said running her hands up and down Korra's abdomen. " When are you going to show me around that fine ship of yours? I'd especially like to see that Captain's cabin of yours." She said whispering the last part in Korra's ear. Korra couldn't hide the smirk that made its way across her tan face.

"How about later tonight?" Korra said stepping closer to the whore.

"Perfect." The whore strode away swaying her hips. Korra shook her head resumed her descent to the tavern. She walked up the Tavern stairs when she got pulled into a bone crushing hug, she was pulled so fast that her hat fell off.

"Bo. Okay. Bo" She grunted "Can't breath" he dropped her and she took a deep breath of air

"Sorry Korra, I just got excited." He said picking up her hat and dusted it off.

"It's fine Bo. Where's Mako I need to talk to him." Bolin pointed over to the corner where a brooding soul was leaning against the wooden rail of the taverns deck. She walked over and pulled up a chair sitting backwards in it. "Well ain't you a sight for sore eyes?" she said grinning up at Mako. she looked over at the table to see a drunken man who was passed out with his hand still on his mug. She slapped his hand away and took a big swig of his rum.

"What do you want Korra?" Mako asked

Korra fiend shock "How do you know I want something Mako?"

He rolled his eyes. "Korra I know you."

"Okay, Okay" She reached in her coat pocket for the letter she received from the king and handed it to him. He read through it for a moment.

" He's coming for us Mako, this isn't just about me it's about all of us. It's a hunt Mako."

"I-I don't understand Korra what do you want from me though?" He said looking at Korra confused.

"Mako he's trying to take away something precious to us. And I think that we need to get him before he gets us."

"Jaysus Korra! You plan on killing the king?" He exclaimed which got a few stares from people around them.

"Piss off bilge rats" she said turning to Mako. "Shite Mako, can you be any louder?"

"Sorry Korra, but what are you going to take from him?" Mako asked sitting down next to Korra.

"I propose we take something of his and hold it ransom."

"And that something is?" Mako inquired.

" His beloved Princess." Korra said smirking

"And how would you go about that? Not to mention without getting caught and hanged."

"And that my friend is where you come in. we need a strategy and who's better then a brooding level headed pirate like yourself."

"You know Korra, sometimes I wish I never met you." He said pinching the bridge of his noise.

"But aren't you glad you did." Korra said getting up grinning.

"And when do you expect us to do this?" Mako asked

"We strike tomorrow at midnight." Korra said downing the rest of the drink."

"Meet here at dawn." Mako said getting up. Korra pouted.

"Mako that's too early."

"Do you want my help or no?"

Korra pouted again "Fine."

"See ye in the morning." He said walking away.

"Now where's that whore." Korra thought walking off…

 _Nassau 1715_

Korra woke up slowly, she let out a moan of pain. She had a pounding headache. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked over. She saw a leg hanging off the bed, she'd forgotten she have given a "private tour" of the captain's cabin. She pushed the leg with enough force to wake the sleeping girl up. Korra stood up and faced her. "Get up whore." Korra said buttoning up her shirt. The whore raised up and sat on her knees scooting close to Korra. She smirked and tried to unbutton the buttons of Korra's shirt.

"Come back and lay with me, Captain Korra." Korra pushed her hands away and put on her boots.

"Leave." Korra said. The whore was offended and got dressed quickly.

"I should've listened when they told me you were an ass." She said as she stormed out of the room.

"Yeah you should have." Korra said to herself. She finished getting dressed and put her signature hat on. She walked out of the Captain's Quarters, squinting her eyes as the sun beamed down on her. She walked up to the tavern where she met Mako, Bolin and Opal.

"Doesn't someone just look happy to be up this morning." Mako smiled.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Fuck off Mako." She said sitting down around the table they were all gathered at.

"Since everyone is here now, we can get started." Mako stated. "Here is the map of the castle." Mako and Bolin use to work for the King, before the decided to take a walk of freedom. Leaving their old lives behind. "It shouldn't' have changed in the three years we've been gone. Since there are four of us we will lead for different groups on each side of the castle. Korra your group will come in from the back right, which leads to a hall where the princess stays."

"Aye" Korra responded.

"Bolin you will enter from the back left where the weapons armory is. Once inside sabotage any routes or bells that might alarm the king and the royal guard."

"Aye cappy." Bolin said.

'Opal, you and I will lead the two groups who come in from the two front sides. With our combat skills we will take out the night guards who checks the perimeters of the castle."

"Okay capitano." Opal said acknowledging her position.

"Korra once you get into the Princess room their is a window to the far right which leads down to beach shore. Once you have the princess in restraints, there should be a crew member posted outside the window ready to throw the grappling hook up so you can escape."

"Alrighty" Korra said as she got up and put her hat back on her head. "Ill let the crew know." She walked down the tavern steps.

Mako called out after her. " Where you going captain?"

"A walk my dear friend. I'll catch up with you later." Mako watched her leave and began to talk to Opal and Bolin more in depth about the plan.

 _Nassau 1715_

Korra was perched on top of a wooden plank that jutted out on the side of a tall building. She sat their legs hanging off with her chin lifted to the sun letting it gaze down on her tan skin. She opened those cobalt blue eyes of hers and took in the view. She looked out across the ocean seeing how the different colors came and collided with one another in such away that sent awe through Korra's soul. She felt one with the ocean, she felt at peace. She looked around the streets of Nassau, she looked at the people, she saw the freedom in these people she never saw under the King's tyranny. "I will not let him take this from us." she said to herself. She saw the sun beginning to set. "Damn I've been up here that long?" She got up and dusted herself off. She scouted for any hay or a wagon of flowers. She found one right below her. She leaped off the edge of the plank and swan dived into the stack of hay. She got up and dusted herself off and headed for the ship.

As she walked up to the ship she saw Mako, Opal, and Bolin. Mako walked up to greet her. "You know I saw you up there again Korra." Korra just shrugged her shoulders. "What's with you and climbing that building every time you come here?"

"I don't know Mako, It just calls to me, and when I get up there I feel as if It's me and that this life was as easy as I thought it was. I just feel a calmness once I get up there."

"Yeah because what's more calming than sitting on the edge of a 40 meter building?" Mako said chuckling.

"Piss off." Korra said smiling. They both walked aboard ship. "Avast ye!" Korra called out getting the attention of her crew. They all circled around the 4 leaders. "As you all know tonight is when we strike. You all have your orders. Fall into your groups. Tonight we show the King that his little threat doesn't scare us. "Now raise em high, raise em proud, raise for the the life of freedom and plundering!"

Everyone yelled "YE HO HO!"

 _King's Castle 1715_

Korra made her ways up to the Crow's nest. Once up there she leaned against the wooden railing. "How's it lookin Bo?" She asked.

"Good, no enemy ships are out patrolling so once we anchor it should be easy to get in and out."

"That's what I like to hear. Bo you stay safe, I don't need your brother trying to kill me.

"I will." Bo replied looking back through the telescope.

Korra looked out upon the ocean getting mesmerized by the midnight blue color it put off.

 _Princess Hall 1715_

Asami walked down the hall towards the dining hall , to meet with her father King Sato. Once entering the dining hall she was greeted by her servants

"Good evening Princess Sato, dinner awaits." She walked to the end of the long dining table with her gown flowing behind her, making her look Goddess like.

"Father." she said as she sat down. Her eyes dead of any emotion that was there before.

"Asami why do you do that?" King Sato asked.

"Do what father?" She said monotoned.

"That, act as if you have no emotion when around me?"

"I haven't any idea what mean father." Asami said as she ate.

"Alrighty then feign innocence Asami" King sato said "I should have had a son."

"You probably do since you were unfaithful to mom" Asami said. King sato was upset by this and walked to the other side of the table and slapped asami across the face.

"Don't ever talk about your mother like that again." He said with spit flying out of his mouth. He went to go sit back down smoothing out his robe. Asami got up from the table and exited the dining hall. As she walked back down the hall to her room two of the royal staff that her dad made stay with her at all times followed closely behind. She stopped and turned around facing them.

"Yes princess?" one asked

"You have been relieved of your duty. I do not wish to have any guards around me at this time. "You may resume your positions in the morning."

"Bu- But princess it is your father's orders that we do this." The other one stated.

"I do not care. If I hear your presence outside of my room I will order you to be hanged." Asami said emotionless.

"Ye-Yes princess." the both said and walked away. Asami flinched at her own harshness, knowing that she'd never do such a thing. She returned to her room and lied down to sleep.

 _King's castle 1715_

The four groups split up and went to their designated positions. Korra and her group climbed the wall and hid in the bushes on the edge of the castle wall. Moving through the shadows they caught and knocked out any passing guards. Once clear Korra scaled the wall to the princess hall she climbed through the window and was face to face with the princess room door.

LOK

The other three groups had set up and were going through their mission fairly fast since Mako and Bolin had knowledge of the grounds and secret routes. Bolin took care of the guards at the armory and began to pass the weapons in a line back to the boat. While Mako and Opal made good time with the guards posted in the front and sides of the castle. Once everyone was in place all was left was to take the princess.

 _LOK_

Korra quietly slide the door open to the bedroom of the princess. She walked in. "I thought I told you if i felt the presence of any guard you would be hanged." Korra heard a voice call out. Korra still hidden in the shadows called out.

"Glad i'm not a guard then." She saw the princess freeze. She emerged from the shadows and stood in front of the princess. "This I would say, is your _unlucky_ night princess." Korra said. Asami tried to get up and run but Korra was faster. "Woah, woah there little princess. Almost thought you got away did ye?" Korra said holding Asami's arms behind her back. She quickly tied the rope around her wrist. "Hmm, not gonna call for help?" Korra asked mockingly.

"I assume you already handle the guards, _pirate_." Asami said calm but distastefully.

"Oh she's a smart one I see" Korra said.

"Once my father finds that I've been kidnapped, it'll be your head." Asami said. Korra was tired of this conversation so she wrapped a piece of cloth around Asami's mouth.

"Oh really now?" Korra said. "Well I guess we should have a little fun then." Korra winked at Asami and put her over her shoulder. Instead of Korra going out the window as planned she strolled out into the main courtyard with the princess on her shoulder. Korra pulled one of her pistols out and shot two bullets in the air. Alarming all guards and the king.

 _LOK_

Mako heard the bullets ring out and looked where they came from. Mako rolled his eyes. There she was in all her glory. Korra standing in the middle of the Court Yard. "Jaysus. What the fuck is she doing? Opal change of plans we might have to fight out way out of this. You and half of your men go to the amory and warn Bolin, If you have to kill then kill." With that she nodded her head and was off.

 _LOK_

By now Korra was encircled by 10 of the royal guards. She sat Asami down gentle and gave her a wink. Asami rolled her eyes and just watched. Korra took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders she unsheathed her cutlass from each side. Then at once they charged her. She smiled. The first one that reached her, she sliced through armor and stabbed in the chest. She kicked him off of her sword and threw it in the air. She reached for her pistol and put two bullet holes in one guard who came in from the side. She caught her sword and lunged it deep into the throat of another oncoming guard. She dropped her sword when she almost got her arm sliced off, she did a backflip and in mid flip she pulled out another pistol and put two holes in the guard who almost cut her. Once upright she roundhouse kick one breaking his jaw. Then she looked around either they were dead or rolling on the floor in agony. When she looked up there he was the king. "Avast ye king!" she said spitting. "I got ye letter and now..." she chuckled " I got your daughter." She picked Asami up and reached in her coat pocket and dropped a piece of paper.

"All Hand Hoay!" She yelled out and retreated back over the wall and to the boat with the rest of the crew. The all boarded.

 _Middle of the sea 1715_

"Nice work men and lady." Korra said looking at Opal. "This here is the princess, King Sato's daughter. And until we get the booty, she will be our captive."

"Where will she sleep" Said a sailor in an very lustful manner.

"If you're thinking I'd say the crew's cabin then you're a real picaroon. I'm not that mean. She'll stay in the Captain's Cabin with me." She said looking back at Asami. "Well our job is done, drink to your heart's desire, we'll be back in Nassau by dawn."

"Aye, Aye!" They yelled. Korra helped Asami up and walked her to the Captain's Cabin. Once the door was closed Korra took the rope from around Asami's wrist. She saw that she had rope burn from how tight they were. " _Damn Korra, show some restraint sometimes"_ She said in her head mentally kicking herself.

"Sorry about that." Korra said apologizing. She then took the cloth from around Asami's mouth. She backed away a little. _SMACK._ Korra couldn't process what just happened until she found herself on the floor with a knee on her chest. Korra stared up at the princess, blinking in shock.

"That's for kidnapping me." Asami said before she helped the captain up. Korra dusted herself off and unwrinkled her clothes

"Some ones trained in combat, I see" Korra said. She finally got a good look at the princess and boy did she like what she saw. Korra up and downed the princess, making mental notes on every little thing about her. _SMACK_.

"I don't appreciate being looked at like a piece of meat, have some couth." Asami said. Sitting down on the bed. Korra walked over and sat next to her and faced her.

"No harm will come to you while you're with us. We will keep you until your father pays." Korra stated. Asami finally looked at the pirate for the first time and when she looked into her eyes and she felt like they were familiar.

"What is your name?" The princess asked

" _Korra and yours?"_

' _Asami.'_

Hope you liked it, read and review

Vocab

Avast ye- pay attention

Cutlass- swords

Dance the hempen jig- to be hung

Crows nest- =The place on the ship where the lookout stand is built

All hands hoay- back on board

Ye ho ho- a cheer

Picaroon- scoundrel

Booty- treasure


	2. Black Beards Honest Opinion

_Disclaimer: I own no characters nor do I own this passage from Blackbeard came from Assassins Creed: Black flag, I just changed his to her. Please Enjoy._

 _Alright, lads. I'll give you Blackbeard's honest opinion. You ask me, "Can this new captain promise you a life of prizes, plunder, and adventure?" Aye. Amongst all the gentlemen of fortune sailing these West Indies, she ranks amongst the most clever. There was a time when I thought myself the deadliest scourge of these seas. But this woman... she's like a fearsome dog. Feeds off trouble and turmoil. I seen her clear the deck of a Spanish galleon like it were nothing. Fighting like a devil dressed as a woman. And she's the kind of woman knows her way around every crack and crevice of these islands. So if it's fortune and adventure you seek, then Captain Korra is your man. Only... don't meddle in her private affairs. For there's more mystery in that woman than even I dare ask._

 _LOK_

"Asami."

"Nice to me ye Miss 'Sami"

"A- Sami."

"I said that didn't I?"

"No you said 'Sami."

"Well I reckon I'll call ye that from now on."

"Can't promise you I'll answer." Asami said smirking.

"I'll take that. I pose it's time for bed. I'll show you the island in the morning."

"Okay." Asami said folding the blanket back in getting in the bed. Korra took her captain's gear off and slid in the bed next to the princess.

"What are you doing?" Asami asked.

"Why lying down to rest." Korra responded puzzled.

"Not in the same bed as I." Asami responded. "There's a nice spot on the floor Capitan." Asami said making Korra get out of the bed. Korra didn't know why she listened but she got out of the bed and laid on the floor.

Asami laid back down. "G'night Capitan."

"G'night m'lady."

LOK

Korra woke to the sound of the ship budding up against something. She got dressed and went out into the bright early day. "Cap'n we've docked into Nassau." A crew member said.

"Thank you lassie." Korra said. She walked back into the Captain's Cabin. She saw that Asami was still asleep. She stared at her looking at every inch of skin she could she that wasn't covered by the blanket. " _Well I'll be damned, she looks even more prettier in the daytime."_ Korra said thinking to herself. She stared for a few more moments.

"You must really like getting slapped Captain Korra." Asami said with her eyes still closed.

"Err- um, scuse me. But we've docked in Nassau." Korra said embarrassed for being caught again. Asami rose slowly sitting up in the bed. She looked around obviously knowing that last night wasn't a dream.

Korra walked over to the corner where her desk sat and looked over the inventory of the ship. She made mental notes to herself to get more cannon balls, to add 3 more broadside cannons and to get more cots for the crew members.

Korra looked up and saw Asami staring at her. She smirked, "Liking what you see?"

"My eyesight's bad so I'm not sure." Asami said smugly. "Please leave so I can get dressed." Asami demanded.

"Listen here princess, I'm not one of your little royal guards, I make the calls around here. Ye mouth might get you in danger." Korra said and then exited quietly.

LOK

Korra leaned against the rail, her thoughts conflicted on what she said to the princess, " _Who does she even think she is? You're my captive. I call the shots. But what the hell was that Korra? "Ye mouth might get you in danger? She's already in danger."_ Korra was woken from her thoughts when Mako appeared to the right of her.

"Something troubling ye?" Mako asked.

"No not at all. What is there to trouble? We live the way we want, plundering from dusk to dawn. All the whores at our feet and the sea under our heels."

"Korra I know you. Is it the princess? Don't tell me you're thinking about backing out!" Mako exclaimed

"Jaysus no mate!" Korra responded.

Mako's facial expression changed to a serious one and his voice got a little low. "Korra dont tell me you're thinking about fuckin the princess. This is a job don't let ye personal feelings get mixed in with business."

"Piss off Mako, I know how to keep my feelings in check. This isn't a fantasy, it's a job."

"As long as you know _Cap'n."_ Mako said before walking away. Korra turned back to the sea, letting her senses get taken away by the smell of the sea and lulling of the waves lapping against the base of the ship. A few moments had passed before she felt another presence behind her

"Mako I said I understood." She turned around but instead she met emerald eyes instead of hazel ones. Korra soon relaxed her facial expression and looked at Asami.

Asami stood there for a moment. "I'm ready for you to show me the island Captain Korra."

"Right this way." Korra said leading the way off the boat.

LOK

"So what is it that you want Capitan?" Asami asked.

"What ye mean?" Korra asked.

"Why did you take me?"

"That is no concern of yours." Korra stated as she kept walking

Asami stopped infront of Korra and slapped her. Korra's head turned and her cheek was red. "Do that again and you will lose a hand." Korra said, getting tired of being slapped.

"I dare you." Asami said and slapped her again. "Now tell me why I am here?

Korra pulled out one of her swords and budded it up against Asami's neck. "Do not take me lightly princess.."

Korra began to walk, Asami stood there shocked looking at Korra's back. "Are you coming or are you just gonna stand there like shark bait?"

Korra waited for Asami to catch up. " The king or your father as ye know him, wants to take our freedom, wants us to come back and slave for him. Wants us to give our life and money up."

"So you take my freedom to keep yours? Pretty contradictory don't you think?"

"No one say you're freedom is gone m'lady. You can leave for all I care but if you wan'ta keep yer life, you bests stay with me." Korra said smiling holding her hands behind her back. "Now back to the tour?" Korra said as she continued to walk. Asami could only walk behind her quietly.

LOK

"That there is the tavern. Drinks, games, good music and the best line of whores."

Asami rolled her eyes "Is pussy only thing on your mind?"

"She's a smart one." Korra said winking at Asami.

"Pig."

"Call it as you see it." Asami followed Korra up a steep hill "Watch your step." Korra said as she continued to climb the hill.

"So what if my fa- ahh!" Asami felt her feet sleep fro under her but didn't feel the cold ground beneath her butt.

She looked back and saw that Korra got to her before she fell. "Youre alright,I got ya, just stand up." Asami stood up and unruffled her dress. They continued to walk, Asami being more cautious now.

"What if your father doesn't pay up?" Korra said finishing Asami's earlier question.

"Yeah, what then?" Asami said.

"Then we both will find out something very unsettling." Korra said looking into Asami's eyes.

"But he wouldn't?" Asami said answering as a question not a statement.

"That's yer father. Only you'd know." Korra said walking away.

" _Would he really?"_ Asami thought to herself. She followed Korra through branches of over arching trees, that intertwine with each other making an archway. She led her up a dirt path

"Alright this is where we'll be staying? I assume it was the governor's mansion, but now it's mine." Korra walked Asami through the building, It had a grand foyer made of marble, it had room after room after room.

"Which room will I be staying in." Asami asked.

"In this one", Korra said opening the door. It was a large room, most likely the master

"This room looks used?" Asami said noticing there were clothes hanging up.

"Of course it is, where do you think I sleep?" Korra said.

Okay i'm going to end it here. I really like this story so i'm gonna try and finish it. Please read and reveiw.


	3. Observatory

_Give me freedom or give me the rope. For I shall not take the shackles that subjugate the poor to uphold the rich._

– _John Goldenwolf_

 _LOK_

 _Observatory…" A voice echoed. "Find the Observatory Korra…"_

" _T-The what?" Korra yelled back out, she was in some sort of cave, dimly lit, barely seeing 5 feet in front of her. She kept trying to go towards the voice but it got father and father._

" _The observatory Korra…" It whispered at last._

 _LOK_

Korra woke up, rising slowly from her bed and sitting up. She looked around still a little dazed from her dream. " _H-how did I end up in the bed? And what is the observatory?"_ Korra looked around again, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary. She looked over to where Asami should have been lying, but the space was empty. "Princess?" Korra called out.

Asami sauntered out of the bath room, only in one of korra's pirate shirts. "I hope you don't mind captain, I need something to put on, my clothes smell horrid. And I didn't really pack for this unexpected vacation. " Asami said with a small laugh.

"No, no, yer fine Sami." Korra said wiping the sleep out of her eye.

"Korra?" Asami said

"Yes m'lady?" Korra said putting on her pants.

"What is the observatory?"

Korra stopped and looked over to her "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure but you kept saying it last night and then slept walk into the bed."

"Oh so that's how I got up here."

"Yeah I thought you were about to misbehave until I realized you were sleep still."

"To answer yer question, I'm not all sure about it, i'll have a word with Mako about that layter."

"Captain one more thing."

"Yes Asami?"

"I need more clothes and shoes, only pair I have are my bedroom shoes."

"Aye, aye. We will go out and find something to suit thy." Korra said finally getting dressed and putting her captain's hat on with her signature blue feather." Meet me at the Tavern when yer all done. I need to have a talk with Mako." Asami nodded her head and with that Korra left."

LOK

Korra walked up the dirt path that led to the Tavern, she spotted Bolin and Mako and headed straight for them. "Mornin hearties." She said as leaned against the rail by them

"Aye Korra" Mako said nodding his head.

"Mornin cappy." Bolin said happily.

Korra turned her head and looked at him and smiled

"What you happy fer?" Korra asked.

"Me and Opal had sex last night."

"My boy's all grown up!" Korra said slapping him on the back. "Now you can crack jenny's teacup a few times." She winked at him.

"Nah I think Opal is the one for me."

"Don't be a hoe like Korra, Bolin." Mako stepped in.

"Fair." Korra said. "Bo, if that is the sea to yer land, than jaysus mate you sail her until you die."

"Thanks Korra." Bolin said."I'm gonna go find Opal." With that he was off. That boy is love struck.

Korra turned to face Mako. "What is it?" Mako asked feeling her aura change.

"I-I have to ask you about something." She said taking a seat at an empty table. He followed suit and eyed her.

"What is it Korra?"

"Have you ever heard of The Observatory?" Korra asked looking at him.

Mako was pretty shocked that she asked about this, he knew that it was an old ancient place, where you read about it in books. And he knew her impatient ass didn't read to find out about it.

"Yeah I have some knowledge bout it. Why?" Mako said.

"Well last night I had a dream about it, but I'm not sure what it means."

"Have you heard of the Assassins Brotherhood and The Templars Order?"

"No I can't say I have."

"They are two enemy factions, both wanted to seek out The Observatory. Legend has it that he who finds the matrix piece of the observatory, controls all 4 elements."

"Pfft...You really believe that?" Korra said in disbelief.

"I'm not the one who had the dream." Mako said. He did have a point.

"You have a point." Korra said. "But, how did the become enemies."

"There are many different speculations, One stemming from the killing of Abel by his brother Cain, so he could obtain Abel's apple of eden. Another reason for the war between them could be from the aftermath of Human-Isu War, it was fought between soldier pawns but both had ties and manipulations in the government so that each faction can achieve their aims. But that's all I know about it."

"Do you know more about each faction?"

" I know a few things. The templars wanted to create the perfect world. While the Assassins brotherhood insisted that it would take time for an utopian society to happen, but, the Templars said that the human race is to corrupt for the process to happen for that long. That the human race need a society of people to shepherd then into the right path, them being the society of people. The templars wanted to control free will as a way to save Humanity."

"What kind of Clap of Thunder were they drinkin'? To save human race by controlling free will? We have rights. We have freedoms."

Mako Smiled, "I see now what faction you'd swing towards."

"The Assassins?"

"Aye, They wanted to insure the free will of people and sought to protect the survival of freedom. They thought that it would allow progression of new ideas and growth of individuality."

"Now they're on to somethin' with that." Korra said smiling. "What else do you know?"

"That's pretty much it." Mako said.

"Damn."

"I do have a mate of mine sailing in later, names James Kidd. I hear he's pose to be all into the Assassins brotherhood, I have strong feelings that he might be apart of it also.

"Aye. Let me know when he arrives."

"Aye." Mako said, he looked past Korra and saw the princess walking up. "Princess." He said as he got up to give her his seat. She bowed her head to him and looked over to Korra.

"I'm ready now Captain Korra." Asami said.

"Aye then we be off shall we?" Korra said. "I'll meet you here later Mako."

"Aye." He said and walked off.

LOK

Asami was in the dressing room trying on different dresses. She finally settled on this red flowing dress with black embroidery, it had a kinda of a low neckline showing a bit of cleavage. She looked at herself in the dirty mirror. Checking out every angle. " _Perfect."_ She thought as she smiled to herself. She walked out of the dressing room and found Korra sitting down cleaning out her Flintlocks.

"So how do I look Captain."

Korra looked up and saw Asami standing there, everything just fit so right, in every place. A blush ran across the Captain's face

"Korra. Korrrra." Asami said snapping Korra to reality, she didn't know she was staring. She stood up straight and looked the princess in her eye.

"You look magnificent m'lady." Korra said taking of her hat.

Asami was surprised by the sincerity in her comment, she was use to the pig and misogynistic comments. She blushed and smiled at Korra.

"Thank you." Asami said. She stepped a little closer to Korra and softly smacked her. "That's for starring." Asami said laughing softly.

Korra grabbed her hand softly and smiled. "I'll take that." This gained a blush from Asami as Korra let her hand go. "Let's go, I'm gonna take you Weapons Cabin, so you can have a little protection at all times."

"I can handle myself." Asami stated, as they walked out of the clothing store. Korra was in front of her and turned around unsheathing her sword.

"What are you doing?" Asami said in shock.

"Seeing how much ye can 'handle' yer self." Before Asami could reply Korra lunged at her with the sword. Asami dodged it but wasn't quick enough to evade Korra's second attack. By now Korra was behind her with her cutlass across Asami's neck.

"Princess, you won't get that far without at least one sword." Korra released her and stepped back sheathing her sword once more.

"Aye, aye. You win Captain." Asami said in defeat.

"Korra 1, Asami 0."

"More like Asami 5." Asami started laughing.

"Okay maybe." They walked along in a comfortable silence, checking out the scenery. Asami never got out of the castle much so she was all new to this. She was like a kid in a candy shop. Seeing how vibrant the colors were and how everyone was basking in the warmth of the sun, or huddle in the corner gambling, or a few kids here and there running around chasing animals. It was way different then the dull Castle, only her there with her father and royal guards. Now that she thinks about it, she couldn't remember seeing anything other than the color gray. Maybe it wasn't so bad getting kidnapped. They made their way to the Weapons Shop and went in.

"Aye there, I need a set of cutlass and a flintlock for the lady."

"Yes Captain Korra." The merchant said as he went into the back to fetch the swords, pistols and holsters, A few moments later he came back with the finest pair of swords he had. The handles were made out of gold and had a fire red pattern going in all directions of the handle. Asami was in love. Red has always been her color of choice, but this, this put her in awe.

"It's beautiful." Asami said as she ran her finger over it. Korra smiled at her, not understanding why Asami excitement for the swords also made her excited too.

"We'll take those."

"Aye and the gun?" In contrast to the swords it wasn't as awe inspiring, but it wasnt anything shabby either. It was one just like the ones Korra's had. A golden flintlock.

"The gun too."

"That'll be 5000 reales."

"Aye." Korra just threw some money up there as she was distracted by Asami trying to fix her holsters on. Korra walked over to her and straighten out the holsters that hugged her hips. She grasped the band and slid it across her hips so that both holsters sat symmetric. Asami tried to hide the heat that went to her face when Korra's hand were around her waist.

"Thank you." Asami said turning around. Inches only away from Korra's lips. She didn't realize that they were so close.

"Aye." Korra said almost in a whisper. They stared into each other's eyes. Emerald meeting cobalt, cobalt sinking in emerald.

'Ehem…" The Merchant cleared his throat obviously sensing the unknown tension between them. "Captain you only gave me 4000 reales." Korra reached in her pocket and flicked a gold coin in his direction never taking her eyes of the princess.

"Will that do?" She said after a few moments and looked back at him.

"Y-yes it does. Have a good day." He said as he hurried to the back.

Korra looked back at Asami and then down to the holsters. "Are they comfortable?"

"Yes." Asami said eyes never leaving Korra.

"Alright let's get this last one around your chest. Korra quickly placed it over Asami's chests, she was about to tighten the straps hen Asami's hand moved hers.

"I want it to be on my back not my chest." Asami quickly turned the holster around where the crossing straps that would sit on her back, were now sitting under her breast cupping them. Which made them stand out even more.

"You like?"

"Very." Korra went over to the counter and handed her, her cutlass and flintlock. She placed them in the places and took a look in the mirror.

" _Wow, no gown would compare to this outfit."_ She felt like this is what she was meant to wear.

"I assume you like?" Korra said walking back up to her.

"Aye, I do." Asami turning around to face Korra.

"Aye, lets headed over to the Tavern so everyone can see you."

LOK

Opal, Mako, and Bolin were all at the Tavern, laughing boastfully and drinking. There was gambling going on here and there, some people were up dancing to the band that was playing and others were drunk of their ass ready to fight.

"Aye bucko's." Korra said as she rounded the stairs. They all looked her way and smiled.

"Aye cappy." Bolin said. He then looked past Korra and his jaw dropped.

"Princess?" He said shocked, she looked like a total badass, she even had red lipstick to add effect.

"Aye Bolin, long time no see." She said greeting them.

"Wow you actually remember me?!"

She laughed at his kid like innocence. "Yes I remember you, you and Mako."

"M'lady." Mako said bowing his head.

"Please just call me Asami." She said smiling

"You look so pretty." Opal said sitting next to her. "My names Opal I helped with kidnapping you." She said grinning

Asami laughed "Good to know." The bartender came over and slammed 5 cups down, the liquid splashed everywhere,

"On the house!"

Mako, Opal, Bolin and Korra all yelled "YO HO HO!" and all laughed. All Asami could do was smile and enjoy the excitement. They all downed theirs in one gulp. Asami was still just sitting there enjoying the moment.

"Does the little princess only sip her rum?" Korra said sarcastically, Asami raised an eyebrow and downed the whole mug in 5 seconds flat. She slammed the cup down and yelled

"YO HO HO!" And looked at Korra in the eye, "How was that?"

"Gentlemen, I think I've found the sea to my land." Korra said. They all started laughing and ordered another round. They drank and drank till their hearts content. Korra started tapping her foot to the beat of the music from the band

" _A soldier lad came here last night  
With riding he was weary  
A soldier lad came here last night_

 _And the moon was shining clearly_

Korra got up and began jiving around tapping her foot. "C'mon." She grabbed Asami's hand and began jiving with her.

 _Bonnie lassie, will you gang with me  
Bonnie lass, will ye lie near me  
I'll get all your ribbons reel  
In the morning ere I leave ye_

Opal and Bolin followed suit, getting up and dancing with them, even Mako got up and two stepped to the flute.

 _She's takes the trooper by the hand  
And leads him to her chamber  
She's given him some wine to drink  
And his love it flared like tinder_

The danced for the entire song, catching people's attention, most started clapping to the beat while the rest cheered them on

 _Bonnie lassie, will you gang with me  
Bonnie lass, will ye lie near me  
I'll get all your ribbons reel  
In the morning ere I leave ye_

 _They had not been in bed an hour  
An hour but scarce a quarter  
But the drums coming up the street  
And then the beat was shorter_

 _Its up, up, up, our colonel cried  
It's up, up, up and away, then  
It's up, up, up, our colonel cried  
The morn's our battle day then_

 _Bonnie lassie, will you gang with me  
Bonnie lass, will ye lie near me  
I'll get all your ribbons reel  
In the morning ere I leave ye_

 _It's when will you come back again  
My own dear soldier laddie  
When will you come back again  
And be your bairnie's daddy_

 _Oh, hold your tongue my bonnie wee lass  
Never let this parting grieve thee  
When heather cows grow oxen bows  
Bonnie lassie I'll come see ye_

 _Bonnie lassie, will you gang with me  
Bonnie lass, will ye lie near me  
I'll get all your ribbons reel  
In the morning ere I leave ye_

 _Bonnie lassie, will you gang with me  
Bonnie lass, will ye lie near me  
I'll get all your ribbons reel_

 _In the morning ere I leave ye_

 _In the morning ere I leave ye_

Once the song was over, everyone cheered and clapped for the band. For the next song they decide to take things down a bit to calm everyone down before some left or before some past out where they were. The group sat down and laughed. They all enjoyed a little drunken small talk before heading out different ways, they all said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Asami and Korra basically had to help each other back to their shared room. Once in the room the both started laughing uncontrollably. They both were laying down on the bed facing each other reeking of rum but all they could do was laugh. Korra scooted a little closer. Asami got quiet for a moment then bust out laughing, gaining a few giggles from Korra as well. While Asami was still laughing Korra captured her lips with her own. Asami was shook for a second but in her drunken slur she kissed back. They made out for a few moments. Asami parted her lips so Korra could slide her tongue in. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Korra got on top pinning Asami's wrist down. She was going to kiss down Asami neck and then stopped herself. She soon got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Asami was confused as why the tan pirate got of her.

"What? What's wrong Korra." Asami said sitting up.

"Y-you're my captive. I can't be doing this. This is a job and personal feelings aren't pose to get mixed ye see." Korra said.

Asami came somewhat to her senses still stuck in her drunken stupor. "It's okay Korra I understand. This is only for a few more days anyway. My father'll pay up as soon as he can," Asami still drunk off her shits rolled over to the side of the bed she slept on.

"Captain."

"Aye?" she said looking over to Asami.

"You can sleep in the bed tonight." Asami said sounding like she was about to pass out. She wasn't about to, she actually did right after that sentence.

Korra only shook her head, " _What have I gotten myself into? She's right only a few more days."_ Korra laid down in the bed and passed out a few moments later...

LOK

Okay guys third chapter. Hoped you all liked, please read and reveiw. Let me know what you did and didn't like.

Vocab: Clap of Thunder: A strong alcoholic drink

Crack Jenny's Tea Cup: To sleep with a whore.

P.S the missing piece is updated alo if you didnt know!


End file.
